Recently, research into technology for automated control of at least one out of acceleration/deceleration or steering of a vehicle (referred to as automated driving hereafter) has been progressing. International Publication No. 2011/158347 is an example of related art.
However, in related technology, user preferences regarding control characteristics related to acceleration/deceleration or steering have not been reflected in automated driving.